


The Cat that Never Lived Again

by axayashinoceres



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Inspired by Doujinshi, KiKuro - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres
Summary: It is advised to read the Kikuro doujinshi entitled Kise-kun that Lived a Million Times before reading this fanfic. I leave it at that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is advised to read the Kikuro doujinshi entitled Kise-kun that Lived a Million Times before reading this fanfic.

_**The Cat that Never Lived Again** _

It all began the night when I turned fourteen. The first dream that plagued me on the night of my birthday was one full of chaos. War was constant and the only thing that stood out among the bloodshed was a calm king with blood red hair. He was just sitting on his throne, overseeing the countless battles unfolding - calmly, calculatingly. 

 

I was looking up at him - in my dream. And he would reach for my head and pet me. I could feel the motions and the weight of his hand. It was really big and heavy, and I somehow felt small and fragile.

 

And all of a sudden I felt a great pain. The last thing I saw was a tear coursing down the king's cheek. I woke up sobbing loudly which alarmed my parents when they found me huddled under my blanket. All I could think of as they rocked me gently, was that maybe the king wasn't as cold hearted as I thought.

 

This dream would recur once a week for the rest of the year, always the same. 

 

And then I turned fifteen. I was feeling a bit better since I didn't dream that sad dream for over a week. But on the night of my fifteenth birthday another dream took its place. 

 

I was on a ship. I got the feeling that I was small still. And so even the lightest rocking would shake me greatly. I felt an intense dislike for the sea even though I love going to the beach during summer vacation. A loud shout had me looking to the left and I saw the huge flag with the illustration of a skull and cross bones.

 

Pirates! I was on a pirate ship. And the loud man with hair as blue as the dark waters must be the captain. He swung down a rope and scooped me up, laughing mischievously. I could tell how much he loved his voyages in the open sea. Although in my dream I hate the sea, I can't help but love it as well for putting that smile on my master's face.

 

Much like the king did, this pirate also petted me. His hands were much bigger than the king's and was very warm.

 

But suddenly the ship rocked violently and the next thing I knew, I was sailing into the air, ripped from his arms, and fell into the sea. The last thing I saw was my master's wet face. And I had the sense that it wasn't the salty sea water tracking down his face.

 

I woke up with a gasp, my throat burning from the drowning sensation. This time I didn't wake my parents with my sobbing. I learned how not to, after the first dream kept recurring. I had already gotten used to the first dream enough to not be disturbed by it as much. But now with this new dream, I have to start over again and deal with the anxiety.

 

I have to tell my parents to schedule an emergency appointment with my psychiatrist in a few hours. After breakfast. 

 

When I turned sixteen I dreaded going to sleep. My birthday party wasn't able to distract me completely. My parents sensed it, I guess. They told me I will be having a session with my psychiatrist tomorrow before lunch. 

 

After that second dream, I obtained a fear of drowning. I'm fine in the bath tub, the pool, and even the beach. What I'm not fine with is going on boats or ships for fear that I might fall over and drown.

 

Before I knew it I managed to fall asleep. And my third dream started. I knew immediately that it was different. It wasn't tinged in red like the first dream. And there was no bright blue sky like the second dream. There was only black. And then there came a spotlight trained on me. I was sitting on something not quite high off the ground, and I could see I was on a stage. 

 

People in the audiences were applauding. I was somehow reminded of the time I went on a talkshow interview for my modelling career. But these people weren't applauding because of me. They were applauding because the show has begun. A man with bright green hair and a stern, bespectacled face came onto the stage. He started doing magic tricks and that's when I knew that my next master was a magician. 

 

For his final act he picked me up and put me in a box and closed the lid. I could not see anything. Then I realized that the box was being sawed in half with me in it. I couldn't figure it out but the next thing I knew I was out of the box - alive and whole.

 

My dream ended there and I never woke up from it. I just settled deeper into a dreamless sleep and woke up earlier than my alarm clock. My parents were surprised when I went down for breakfast in a good mood. I still had to go see my doctor but honestly for once I was happy I didn't die in the dream.

 

By the next week the dream was the same. Although I don't like being put in the box to be sawed in half, even if it's just pretend. I was really glad not to experience death despite it all being just a dream.

 

On the third week I readily went to sleep. Tomorrow was a busy day and I was looking forward to basketball practice in Kaijo. The dream started as usual. Audience. Applause. Magic tricks. And then the final trick. For some reason I began to feel uncomfortable. It was a feeling I can't explain. Every motion was the same. I was picked up, placed in the box, closed the lid, and then the sawing began.

 

I was petrified. The sawing won't stop. I could only look down on my furry body as the blade moved ever closer. I screamed as the serrated blade cut my body in half. The box split open and I was blinded by the light. The last thing I saw was the look of horror on the magician's face. It was the first time I saw him express an emotion. Though I never saw a tear, I'm sure he cried for me.

 

I woke up with my parents huddled around me. I've never cried like this since the first dream. In fact,  this was much worse. I wasn't crying for myself. I was crying for the magician because he killed me. I didn't leave the house the next day.

 

On my seventeenth birthday I stayed out as late as I could. That was how much I didn't want to sleep. But my body could only bear so much and eventually I fell asleep. The Kiseki had decided to spend the weekend in Akashicchi's house to celebrate my birthday. They complied with my strange desire to stay out late and have fun. But all of us succumbed to sleep in the end.

 

I knew I was already dreaming. There was a big child, hair as purple as Murasakibaracchi's hair. He was so tall that to me he seemed like a skyscraper. He was always eating sweets. And with his sticky hands he would pet my head. His hands were so big I was afraid to be engulfed in them. 

 

He was nice. He liked playing with me a lot. Too much, in fact. I didn't even see it coming. He was hugging me. And I died under his weight. 

 

I woke up still feeling my body being crushed under a weight. It turns out I was. Murasakibaracchi rolled out of his futon and landed on top of me. I wasn't scared. All I could feel, is annoyance, and I woke the others up with my yelling and grunting as I tried pushing the huge idiot off me. Needless to say, I was mad at him the whole day. Even Kurokocchi thinks it's because of what happened this morning. Truthfully I also blamed my dream on Murasakibaracchi no matter how unreasonable I sound.

 

On my eighteenth birthday I couldn't celebrate with my family. Akashicchi is hosting a huge get-together and something like a reunion for a week and it starts today. I don't think it's because today is my birthday that he chose this day. I don't even know if anyone remembers my birthday or be bothered to at least greet me.

 

I arrived just before the train could leave and I saw a lot of familiar faces.

 

"Kurokocchi!!"

 

"Good morning, Kise-kun." Ah... as I thought. No one remembers this special day.

 

"Happy birthday," Kuroko adds quietly before heading off when he saw Kagami.

 

He didn't look back so he didn't see the mess he left behind. 

 

"Oi Kise!" Kasamatsu came over. "Get in the train already, idiot." He leaned in and saw Kise in a blushing, teary-eyed mess, and became concerned.

 

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

 

"No, senpai. I'm just really, really happy right now."

 

"Is that so? Oh. By the way, happy birthday!" 

 

"Senpai!!!" He could see what was about to happen and smacked the blonde idiot before he could be tackled. He then dragged the said idiot to the train before its doors start to close.

 

"Yo, Kasamatsu -hey! Kise!? What happened to him?"

 

"Nothing much. An idiot needed to be purged."

 

When I came to, we were already halfway to our destination. No one else greeted me since then. But I don't mind. I would've been happy even if Kurokocchi alone wished me a happy birthday. There was something weird about everyone though. It's as if they all are trying to hide something.

 

Pretty soon we arrived at the station and we all disembarked. Akashicchi had at least two buses waiting for us outside. I wanted to sit beside Kurokocchi but Kagamicchi is so sly. I had no choice but to sit with Aominecchi. Momoicchi chose to sit with that female who was Seirin's student coach.

 

Before I knew it we had already arrived. The hotel was first class as expected of Akashicchi. Not to mention that it's a traditional Japanese hotel. Meaning there must be hot springs.

 

"Whoa! Nijimura-senpai!?"

 

"Oohh.. Kise and Aomine, huh. Man, it really surprised me when I received an invitation from Akashi out of the blue."

 

"It's very nice to see you again, Nijimura-senpai," a timid, seemingly monotonous voice spoke up from behind them.

 

"Gah!- Oh, it's just you, Kuroko. The same as always, I see."

 

"I resent that. It should be clear that I grew up since middle school," The phantom player said with a straight face.

 

"Sorry, sorry!"

 

"I was joking."

 

"You were? Ahaha..."  _ I couldn't tell... _

 

"In which case, as expected of Akashi-kun to rent the largest hall for us to sleep in," Kuroko commented as he took a look around.

 

"Kinda feels like summer basketball training camp." Kagami joined in the conversation. 

 

"Momoicchi sure is lucky. The girls share a private room with its own private hot spring right?"

 

"Yeah. Ah. It's Murasakibara," Aomine muttered.

 

"Mic test. Mic test. Today everyone must be tired. I, Reo, have come to deliver good news from our great host Sei-chan!" Reo's feminine way of talking on the mic had everyone's attention immediately.

 

"So to formally start this week-long event, please move to the second largest convention hall for the welcoming banquet."

 

“I wanna sit with Kurokocchi!” I yelled, instantly clinging to his arm. I expected him to throw me his usual look and give me his usual polite verbal abuse but surprisingly it never came. He did look up at me though, and merely muttered ‘whatever’.

 

I don’t know why but my mood got better because of that.

 

And so in tonight’s banquet I found myself seated between Kurokocchi and Kasamatsu-senpai. My crush is being nice to me. I was allowed to sit right next to him. What should I do? I don’t know how to act. Somehow, I’m finding it hard to talk to Kurokocchi now. I must be out of it.

 

So I drank. It was something I could do for now, aside from eating. Without being aware of it, I had guzzled a lot of alcohol like it was water. I was that nervous. Or was I? I don’t know anymore…

 

“Tsk! This brat. I look away once, and he already drowned himself in alcohol?” Kasamatsu’s complaint caught Kuroko’s attention and so he looked over to see Kise leaning on his high school senior. His face was red, and judging from the numerous empty bottles on his part of the table, the blonde model was very drunk.

 

“Ah, Kuroko, can you watch over this idiot for a sec? I need to use the toilet,” Kasamatsu had Kise lean on the short man and excused himself.

 

Kuroko was actually very displeased. Give the idiot a chance and he messes it up by getting drunk. With a sigh he arranged Kise so that his head would be pillowed by the shorter man’s lap. The blonde moaned a little before settling down in his drunken sleep and Kuroko occupied his time by eating small bites and sifting through Kise’s hair. The others won’t notice much. This banquet has become rowdy and noisy now, he was surprised Akashi wasn’t doing anything to tone it down.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was bright, the sun was shining, and I’m surrounded by people. I’m a well-known model so I know exactly how it feels like to be surrounded by fans. This feels kinda like that. But I know that this is a dream, my birthday dream. 

 

My eyes rove around these people until my sight lands on this one solitary being. He was distant, wishing to be apart from the rabble. That was enough to get my attention. His solitary form seems familiar to me, and something like nostalgia bubbles within me. I had no control of this body, however, so I could only watch as this body I inhabit in the dream, parts the sea of people to approach this distant man.

 

I think my dream self was trying to strike up a conversation with him, but I was ignored blatantly, favoring his book more than my awesome self. I felt the passage of time, and knew that my dream self came to see this person everyday. And then things began to change. I was no longer being ignored. I was receiving replies like a proper conversation should go. I was finally able to see his smile.

 

“ _ I have lived a million times. _ ” I heard these words in my voice.

 

“ _ That must have been sad for you. _ ” A quiet voice replied.

 

“ _ Sad? Why do you say so? _ ”

 

“ _ Because you died a million times. You must have lost a million precious people. _ ”

 

“ _ I never saw it that way before… Put it like that, I guess I am sad. How many lives have you lived? _ ”

 

  
“ _ I only have this one life. It is more than enough for me. _ ” Hearing those words made me sad, I think. For myself or for this person, I don’t know.

 

And then everything started to dull. Sounds began fading, thoughts, feelings, and soon, sight. The last view I saw was the moving lips of this solitary person I have befriended, a sweet, nostalgic presence.

 

When I opened my eyes, it was the world blurred due to tears. A hand wiped them away. It felt nice and cool on my skin. When my eyes cleared, I saw to my surprise, Kurokocchi’s face looking concerned for me. My chest felt tight, the threat of another onslaught of tears coming to the fore. It’s like the sadness in my dream carried over here after seeing his face.

 

“Kise-kun? Are you alright?” Kuroko’s quiet voice floated in my ears. I couldn’t bring myself to answer. It was all I could do to keep my unbearable sadness at bay. So I clung to his shirt like a child. I grasped it tightly as the feeling in my chest tightened and tightened.

 

“Kagami-kun,” I heard him call Kagamicchi. “Can you please call Momoi-san over for me please?”

 

“Huh? Sure… What’s wrong with Kise?”

 

“It seems he is not feeling well.”

 

“Tetsu-kun? Did you call for me? Ki-chan! Are you alright?!” I couldn’t answer her. I was already panting and tears were starting to leak despite my efforts.

 

“Kise-kun is not feeling well. I would like to retire early and watch over him. But I don’t think our current sleeping arrangements will suit him for tonight.”

 

“If you want, you can sleep over in my room, Tetsu-kun. I’m sure Riko won’t mind.”

 

“That won’t be necessary. I don’t want to trouble you two to such an extent. But I would like to ask you to talk to Akashi-kun for me, tell him the situation and have him arrange another room for the two of us just for tonight.”

 

“Alright. Ki-chan,” I felt her fingers pat my head gently. “Get well by tomorrow. Geez, this banquet was a surprise birthday party for you and you go ahead and make yourself unwell. I’ll send all your presents into your new room tonight, okay? And your things, right?” I managed to nod.

 

It surprised me that Akashi planned for such a thing as my birthday party. I couldn’t believe that everyone knew and had presents ready. It took me by surprise. How uncool can I get? The guest of honor bowing out of his birthday party early because of a dream. I don’t even remember falling asleep.

 

“Oi, Kuroko,” Kagami called out. “I got a text from Momoi. She said Akashi gave an ok and had it all arranged. An aide should be waiting outside with the keys to the room.”

“Ok. Goodnight, Kagami-kun.” 

 

“Yeah. Take care of Kise.”

 

“Kise-kun, can you stand up?” I nodded and slowly sat up, keeping my head down. No matter what, I don’t want anyone to see my face right now. I accepted Kurokocchi’s assisting hand and clung to him immediately as soon as I was on my feet. I guess you could say I was like a child, unwilling to let go of his mommy.

 

“We’re almost there, Kise-kun.” You can’t hear it in his voice but I know I made him worry. The pain in my chest has abated for now but the feeling of crying is still there, just under the surface. Anything could set me off at the moment, to be honest. I have a feeling that my dream was cut.

 

“Sorry, Kurokocchi… for troubling you,” I murmured as I rested in my futon. Instead of a reply, I received a barrage to the face, drowning me in cloth. 

 

“Change into these, Kise-kun. In addition, please refrain from speaking so un-Kise like. It’s creepy.”

 

“That’s mean, Kurokocchi!” I’m glad, really. I’m happy that I can be close to him like this. I changed out of my clothes and got in the futon again but Kuroko surprised me when he suddenly started patting my head.

 

“Um, Kurokocchi, I may act like a kid but I’m an adult you know.”

 

“You know Kise-kun, if there’s something bothering you I am right here to listen.” That shocked me. 

 

I could not speak out of shock for a moment. But then I smiled ruefully and spoke. “Man, I must be really badly off if I made you say those words, Kurokocchi… I really like you. I like you so much that sometimes I want to give up whenever I remember that you don’t feel the same way.”

 

“Kise-kun…”

 

“But I still like you after all. Kurokocchi, you treating me so special like this, can I take it as you starting to like me back?” My voice echoed my hope meager as it is. I couldn’t help it.

 

“Ki-.... no, Ryota-kun.” His sudden use of my first name startled me. But I was more blown away by his smile. “The answer to that question,” he continued. “I guess you’ll have to find that out yourself within this week. Now better get some rest. Tomorrow the matches start after all.”

 

“No fair, Kurokocchi. That’s so sly of you… Tomorrow for sure…” 

 

The next day I woke up with a vicious hangover but when I attempted to burrow under the sheets, I realized that I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes in a squint and saw unruly blue hair which sent my head and my heart throbbing a mile a minute.

 

Kurokocchi stayed with me last night. And I… I cried pathetically in front of him. No wonder he treated me like a child last night. I was beyond mortified that I almost forgot about my birthday dream.

 

At the thought, I sobered immediately. The sadness overtook me once again and the urge to cry was almost unbearable but then Kurokocchi squirmed around before sitting up.

 

“Good morning, Ryota-kun. How was your sleep?” Sleep-dazed eyes stared up at me and suddenly I felt joy well up, joining the sadness already settled in my heart.

 

“It was fine,” I answered tremulously. Thankfully Kurokocchi was kind enough not to question it.

 

We had no more time after that. The matches needed all my focus. I'm just incredibly glad that these people remembered my birthday and even gave me presents. And Kurokocchi was treating me slightly better though Aominecchi looked at me skeptically when I told him about it.

 

The week progressed in that vein. At night I still had dreams. It seemed like I was remembering precious moments with this one person. I had brought him to a sea of sunflowers. And that we saw winter pass us by as we cuddled in each other's warmth. I dreamed of spring when I put flowers behind his ear and was rewarded with a smile.

 

The nights brought me this heaviness and I would wake up in the morning with tears in my eyes. By then I had already moved back with the others to sleep in the large hall. 

 

My heart hurt. But the pain would ease throughout the day simply because Kurokocchi would be there. I hope I wasn't imagining it. He was treating me nicer and nicer each day. Because of this, I felt confident that the dreams would be bearable. 

 

I was wrong.

 

Our last night, we had a farewell party. Unlike on my birthday, I didn't touch a lick of alcohol. Kurokocchi and I shared a bottle of barley tea between us. When the festivities finally wind down and everyone was settling to sleep, mostly induced by alcohol, Kurokocchi pulled me outside for a private talk.

 

“Ryota-kun,” he began. I swore my eyes were playing tricks on me because it seemed like Kurokocchi was blushing light enough to be missed. But my eyes are always trained on him, alert for every move and every detail.

 

“Yeah, Kurokocchi?” God, I hoped I didn't sound as insecure as I'm feeling right now. 

 

Kuroko paused as if he was determining something before he spoke again. “What do you feel for me?”

 

That took me by surprise and now I can't help but feel anxious. Is this how it's gonna be? Will this be the day I receive a firm rejection? I thought we were finally getting somewhere. Or was that for pity and he was gearing up to mercifully let me down?

 

“K-Kurokocchi, wha-?” I can't. My thoughts were spiraling out of control and I guess he noticed because all of a sudden, he yanked my face closer to his. And then I saw his eyes. It shined clear and full of love, or at least affection.

 

“Ryota-kun, will you tell me? Tell me honestly what you feel for me.” I nodded.

 

“I…. I like you, Kurokocchi. I've liked you for so long. I'm sure that I…. Love you,” I mumbled towards the end. I couldn't help it. It was a little hard for me to breathe.

 

And then, I didn't breathe at all. Because when I dared to look at his face, he had the most sweetest, softest, and loving smile. I could have sworn I died at that moment and gone to heaven, straight into the arms of an angel.

 

Kurokocchi did the unthinkable. He gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek and let me go with just that and the mysterious smile on his lips.

 

“Wait! Huh? Kurokocchi, what does that mean?”

 

“I'll tell you tomorrow,” he answered vaguely. 

 

When I took to my bed, my heart felt really light. And I thought perhaps my dream tonight would be peaceful. So far I hadn't dreamed of my death yet in this new sequence. Maybe I would die serenely this time.

 

So when the dream began, I didn't dread it. I expected more sweet memories with this nostalgic being I've been dreaming of for the past week. This time I was holding a bag of apples. I got the sense that I was looking forward to something. And then I saw a familiar figure resting against our tree.

 

The face was vague but I couldn't mistake the pretty white ears and pretty white tail. I thought he was asleep. But I realized that I'd been sensing a foreboding feeling when I spotted him earlier. My entire being was engulfed in pain. It felt so real. I didn't feel like an unwilling spectator not in control of my own body anymore.

 

This pain was my pain. These whirling thoughts were mine. I could feel in detail the cold body of my beloved in my arms as my own tears blurred my vision.

 

_ Why now? Just when I was finally able to love someone other than myself… After a million lives and deaths in which not one tear I shed…. And the moment I do is when you leave your first life and gain your first death. Your first…. And your only…  _

 

The dream ended abruptly there. When I came to, it was still dark. And I was surrounded by everybody. I couldn't tell what their expressions were and I realized with clarity that it was because my eyes were blurry with tears. My hearing came back to me and with a shock I discovered that I was crying. Hard. And I was whimpering and calling Kurokocchi’s name.

 

I was a panting mess and it was excruciating how tight my chest felt from mourning. Then a vision passed in my mind that the white cat in my dream was Kuroko. Kuroko died in his sleep and he looked so peaceful in my arms.

 

My mournful cries renewed and I clung hard to something I was clutching in my arms. It was actually Kuroko and he was whispering comforting things to me while smoothing his hands on my back. I clutched at him tighter, afraid that he would die in my arms all of a sudden. I knew my reaction was upsetting him. Heck, I probably unsettled them all. I just couldn't stop wailing and I was sorry for disturbing their sleep and upsetting them with my unusual behavior.

 

“Shh, it's ok. I'm here and I'm fine. You're fine, Ryota-kun. Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun are also fine. They're all here and they're fine.” Kuroko assured me softly and I wondered what he was talking about.

 

Then I realized it was in response to my babbling as I sobbed my heart out. My own words registered in my ears and it turns out that I spilled all my weird dreams to them all. And then the figures in my dreams suddenly have faces. Faces I knew well from my middle school up to now.

 

I was glad when the last vestiges of my dream left me. I was able to calm down under Kuroko’s ministrations and I finally released him from my tight hold.

 

“Sorry, Kurokocchi. I must have hurt you,” I apologized through my parched throat. 

 

Kuroko was wiping away traces of my tears and sweat. And then Momoicchi handed him a glass of water which he had me drink. I couldn't hold anything with my trembling hands.

 

I was extremely grateful when none of the others berated me. I must have been a shameful sight. Once everything calmed, they all dispersed to return to sleep. Kuroko stayed with me until I fell asleep. His cool hands brushing over my hair was the last thing I felt before I fell into thankfully dreamless sleep.

 

It felt like no time at all when morning came. I felt sluggish and absolutely didn't want to face the day. But then someone kicked me out of my futon.

 

“Oi, stop being lazy and get up!” Kasamatsu-senpai growled at me like usual. 

 

“Ouch! That hurt, senpai,” I whined the usual response. And just like that, whatever spell that was holding me back shattered to pieces.

 

Though honestly I just didn't want to remember my heartrending dream. If losing Kuroko in my dreams was already that painful, I couldn't bear to think how much more pain I'll feel if I lose him in the waking world.

 

Breakfast went by well and I could say that my mood has lightened considerably. Pretty soon we were boarding the buses and to my delight Kurokocchi sat next to me! 

 

“Please pinch me! I can't believe Kurokocchi’s sitting right next to me willingly~”

 

“The fact that you added ‘willingly’ in that statement is creepy,” Aominecchi retorted. “Can it already!”

 

A touch from Kuroko silenced me immediately. It scared me sometimes how much I feel for this person. We held hands like that until we arrived back in Tokyo. I didn't care that people would see. And Kurokocchi looked unaffected by the attention.

 

“Crap, Kagami. I ain't dreaming, right? What the heck is Tetsu thinking,” Aominecchi and Kagamicchi whispered harshly among themselves. 

 

“Ryota-kun,” he called for me.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Walk me home?” he asked. I nodded yes, of course. Nothing in this world could possibly deny me this chance. After that there was silence between us. We took the train and then walked on as we basked in each other's presence. At least, I hope he was also basking in my presence.

 

Pretty soon we reached his neighborhood. But Kurokocchi pulled me into the nearby park, where it was peaceful and hardly anyone was around. I wondered what we could be doing here but he turned around and suddenly put his arms around me.

 

“Kurokocchi-!” I gasped. 

 

“Tetsuya,” he interrupted. “Call me Tetsuya.” 

 

“Te… Tetsuya,” I obeyed and was rewarded with a smile. He dragged me down by the neck kissed me on the lips. I always wondered what it would feel like to kiss these very lips. Now I know it felt like all kinds of good thing in the world.

 

He pulled away first and I was quick to pursue but his next words put a stop to it. “I didn't need a million lives after I came to love you. But I'm sorry for the way I left you.” His forehead was resting against mine, eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face.

 

But I was too shocked to appreciate it. “Huh? Kurokocchi! You-?” I couldn't grasp it yet my mind has never been clearer than it is now.

 

“I told you I'd let you know today.” 

 

“Kuro… No. Tetsuya,” I breathed out his name reverently. I cradled his face gently in my hands like I was truly seeing him for the first time. 

 

“Me, too. I love you, too. I wasn't able to tell you and it broke my heart when you left me alone. Please don't leave my side again,” I begged.

 

“Never again. Though I suppose that explains why you kept telling me you like me persistently in this life.”

 

I laughed breathlessly. “I think you're right.”

 

I lived a million lives. I was cared for by a million precious people. And I died a million times. But after my final death, I'm glad I never lived again. I am happy with this one life. As long as my beloved is by my side.

 

**_The End_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this oneshot a long while ago and left it at near completion. I just happened to scour through my folders and remembered this yesterday. I finished it today, thankfully. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Weird glitch with Google Docs nearly ruined my chance to post this story. Thank goodness I managed to smooth things out.


End file.
